Untold Secrets of the Skies
by Mizuki san 0.0
Summary: Lightheart is an average warrior in Sunclan who respects the warrior code and would die for the sake of his clan. One day, an unexpected dream befalls him foreshadowing a future of uncertainty and a dooming fate of the clans. "Spirit, Soul, and the Stars will clash causing the ultimate downfall of every warrior known to live."


**Sunclan:**

Leader: Birdstar- a light gray tabby with white paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Slashfur- a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Medicine cat: Quailfeather- a speckled she cat with a spotted pelt and mostly white fur

Warriors:

Ashwing- a white and gray she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes (A-Hookpaw: a black tom with dark amber eyes and brown patches)

Shadecreek- A dark torteishell with light green eyes and a black tip for her tail

Minnowtail- a gray tabby with black paws and darker flecks

Mistynose- a mottled gray she cat with blue grayish fur (A- Thornpaw: A dark colored tom with amber stripes with amber eyes)

Brambleflight- a bramble colored tom with a bright pink nose and long claws

Pricklefur- a spiky brown and orange tom with fur sticking everywhere

Bouncestripes- a brown tom with black stripes down its pelt

Silverclaw- a silver tom with blue eyes and a black tail

Shinebreath- A silver gray she cat with a blue coated muzzle and two stripes down her flank (A- Cloudpaw: A cream colored she cat with white paws and amber eyes)

Lightheart- A beautiful silver tom with pretty paws and a blue tail Crowstorm: a dark gray tom and black tail

Swiftberry- a beautiful torteishell with white paws and yellow eyes

Mothflight- a brown/orange she cat with a bushy tail

Reedfang- A red and orange tom with a bushy tail and delicate feathery ears and green eyes (A-Beepaw: A dark black tom with gray eyes.)

Queens:

Duskwater- a pretty gray she cat with blue eyes, (kits- Brightkit, Whitekit, Sorrelkit)

Darkpool- an almost black she cat with smoky gray eyes, (kits- Flintkit, Sootkit, Nightkit)

Foxfur- a bright orange pretty she cat with a dappled coat, (kits-Flightkit, Spottedkit)

Elders:

Maskfur- a super dark gray tom with a stumpy tail

Applewing- a gray and white she cat with darker flecks

**Waterclan:**

Leader: Hawkstar- a dark amber colored tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Streampelt- a beautiful silver she cat with two dark stripes on flank and clear blue eyes (A- Hallowpaw: A brown tom with green and yellow eyes)

Medicine cat: Hollyshade- A dark she cat with bright green eyes (A- Snowfoot: A white tabby with a gray paw)

Warriors:

Snookears- a mottled gray black tom with a brown tail

Mousepelt- a brown tom with yellow eyes

Blackwing- a black she cat with lighter flecks (A- Poppypaw: A black and orange she cat with two white paws)

Stonestep- a cream colored tom with a darker muzzle (A- Marshpaw: A torteishell tabby with amber eyes)

Furzeclaw- A gray and cream colored tom with fuzzy fur

Jaypool- A very dark gray colored tom with gray eyes

Littlefur- a white she cat with gray patches (A- Fawnpaw: A brown speckled tabby with light orange markings)

Archclaw- a bracken colored tabby tom with a white chest

Starlingwing- a blue grayish tom with green eyes

Liongrowl- a golden tom with amber eyes

Bluenose- a blue she cat with a bright nose and white spots

Edgefur- a orange colored she cat with blue eyes

Redstripe- a light tom with red stripes along his back and green eyes

Rainheart- a gray tom with a black muzzle and fuzzy fur and blue eyes

Queens:

Whitepatch- a magnificent white she cat with brown and amber patches (kits- Windkit, Runningkit, Honeykit)

Tallstream- a tawny colored she cat with white delicate paws (kits- Owlkit)

Elders:

Fernpatch- a still pretty cat newest elder

Twistedtail- oldest elder, mottled and smoky gray tom

**Dewclan:**

Leader: Rainstar- a long furred gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Featherpelt- a ruffled orange pelted tom

Medicine cat: Loudstorm- a gray tom with black stripes

Warriors:

Swallowtail- a gray and white she cat with a black tail

Volefur- a husky gray tom with amber eyes

Larkwind- a darker gray and brown tom with green eyes

Sharpeye- a gray silver she cat with ice blue eyes (A- Sunpaw: a golden tabby tom with a black paw)

Breezeclaw- a gray tom with yellow eyes (A- Sandpaw: a light sandy she cat with blue eyes)

Petalheart- a light gray she cat with a darker muzzle

Cherrycloud- a bright gray she cat with amber eyes

Snowpelt- a white tabby

Shrewleg- a gray white tom with rather short legs

Flamelight- a magnificent bright orange tom with green eyes (A- Icepaw: a pure white she cat with amber eyes)

Rippletail- a smoky black tom with a lighter tail and brown stripes (A- Mudpaw: a brown tom)

Fuzzybelly- a puffy tabby with light orange paws (A- Leopardpaw: a leopard colored tabby with green eyes)

Tawnyfur- a tawny torteishell with darker legs

Queens:

Brighteye- a bright orange she cat with a fox like tail and one blue eye and one green eye (kits-Willowkit, Blossomkit)

Elders:

Barkpad- a rough brown tom with one blind eye

Rockpath- a gray tom, Dewclan's oldest elder

Nightmask- a dusky black tabby with dark amber eyes

Buzzardwhisker- a gray black she cat with green eyes

**Leafclan:**

Leader: Skystar- a blue and gray tabby with dark paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Dewclaw- a blue tom with green eyes and white chest

Medicine cat: Wolfface- a gray and black tom with pointed ears

Warriors:

Poppychest- a black tabby with feathery ears

Softheart- a white and gray she cat with light paws

Smokepelt- a smoky gray tom with amber eyes (A- Robinpaw: a dark gray tom with stripes)

Spottedfire- a spotted tabby with light green eyes

Cedarfur- a brown tom with darker flecks (A- Shadepaw: a dark gray tom with black patches)

Ripplepelt- a dark brown tom with green eyes

Splashstorm- a light gray she cat

Emberstone- a dark orange and red tom with emerald blue eyes

Iceclaw- a white she cat with a light muzzle and a darker chest

Brightsky- a torteishell with amber eyes (A- Echopaw: a silver tabby with amber eyes)

Creekfire- a gray and black tom with a thick tail

Queens:

Rosefish- a torteishell with green eyes (kits- Sedgekit, Talonkit)

Morningwish- a silver cat with darker stripes (kits- Flowerkit, Moonkit, Briarkit)

Grassflower- a cream colored tabby with golden paws (kits- Spiderkit)

Birchwing- a gray colored tabby (kits- Splashkit, Oakkit, Harekit, Heatherkit)

Elders:

Swiftpelt- a silver and gray she cat

Blueclaw- a tom with gray eyes


End file.
